Five Times Seth Imprinted
by Lonelysubmarine
Summary: Maybe it wouldn’t be so pathetic if he had ever been loved back. Seth/Leah, Seth/Sam, Seth/Quil, Seth/Embry, Seth/Edward, & Seth/Jacob.


**Title:** Five Times Seth Imprinted And One Time He Just Fell In Love  
**Fandom:** The Twilight Series (Novel)  
**Characters/Parings:** Jacob/Seth, Edward/Seth, Quil/Seth, Embry/Seth, Sam/Seth, & Leah/Seth  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** PG-13 to R  
**Summary:** Five times Seth thinks he could have imprinted and one time he _knew_ he should have.  
**Author's Notes: **Like Edward, in my 'verse, before him Seth is kind of a whore. But in a good and an emo way.

**_Five Times Seth Imprinted And One Time He Just Fell In Love_**

**  
.o1 ****Leah**

Seth had always been close to his family, but as soon as he got a little bit older he knew it was too close. He might have been the youngest in the pack but by the time everything cleared and nothing else fogged his brain, they saw it. The littlest part of his mind that wandered to the night Leah met Sam.

Leah wandered into the house, quite cold. The house wasn't any more forgiving as she stripped off her jacket and walked into their living room. She sat down next to Seth, the couch sinking under the slight weight. Seth grabbed the remote to turn off the TV and Leah's hand fell over his.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Leah's voice sounded distant, like she wasn't really there. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. (Too close for life to grow.)

Seth just nodded and kissed back. He easily fell into the taste of her.

She was dating Sam the next day.

**  
.o2 Sam**

Two days. He watched his cousin come into their lives, like she had often. It took two days and he thought for sure Leah would come to him. She didn't, much to his disappointment; instead she just locked herself in her room, and refused to come out. He felt his heart pang in pain every time he passed her room.

He sat and observed his cousin and Sam together. They were adorable, although they had a weird kind of aura around them. He felt something rising and he wasn't sure if he could do anything to stop it.

The moment happened. Sam came running into the wood-type area around La Push. He calmed down enough to sit next to Seth's still body on the piece of drift wood he'd helped Sam move up there last year.

"Something happened." Sam's voice was stoic and soft. Seth finally turned to look at him after a few moments of just looking into forest. Seth's eyes softened as he stared at Sam, who wasn't looking up at him. Sam was staring at his hands, for a reason Seth didn't understand. He stared as though something was on them and that it wouldn't go away.

Seth couldn't say anything; the words wouldn't come, so he did the next best thing he knew. His hand was gentle against Sam's rugged face. Sam's breath was hot against Seth's mouth and he let the feeling envelop him completely.

The leaves had been hard against his back and he'd hit his hand too hard against the piece of drift wood that Sam had taken him to the hospital. Emily had been there, her face still open from the wounds. Seth felt like maybe faking was easier for all three of them, really.

**  
.o3 Quil**

Seth remembers when the rumors started going around about Sam and his 'gang' and how they were messing everything up in La Push. Seth never really believed it, he could never see Sam doing anything bad, and not when it _really_ mattered. (Breaking hearts is a free service)

Seth had been walking home from school when Quil stopped him.

"Seth!"

"Quil, what's wrong?"

"Everybody's been changing. Haven't you noticed?" Seth had shaken his head. He hadn't really noticed a difference in anyone, except that the guys around liked to cliff jump more often then before.

Seth invited Embry back to his house and they'd walked in silence. Glances were frequently stolen on the long walk, but eyes never met each other along the way. When they finally hit the door Seth turned from opening it and kissed Quil.

"Everything will be okay Quil, I promise." Quil just nodded and leaned in for another kiss.

**  
.o4 Embry**

Rain. It was raining the time with Embry. Embry and Seth were playing around in a field somewhat close to the treaty line, not that they really care. Playful bites around the neck and behind the ears along with lighthearted scratches against nothing. Embry pinned Seth and the feelings that surrounded them was so euphoric that they let themselves change back into their human forms.

At first Embry was laughing, he was still coming off of his high from their play fighting. Then he noticed it like Seth had noticed it, Seth had become very aware of things when they happened as of late.

Embry let his arms lack and he permitted his body's weight fall to Seth, he knew he could handle the weight. Seth's long legs came up around Embry's shorter legs and wrapped around them. A kiss here, a kiss there, and Embry moves in a downward motion with his mouth on Seth's body.

**  
.o5 Edward**

Seth can understand Quil and Embry's relationship now, after a bit of mind searching. Though he feels a little jealous as they move forward and he's left to rot like all the other times. He gets pumped up for the fight so he doesn't think about it as much as he did before. He knows they still hear it, but he tries not to let it get to him that they don't seem to care.

He watches as Edward takes out the red headed witch. He's amazed. Sure, he'd got that kind of power too, but as he watches someone else use their power, he sees what Bella (And even Jacob.) see in him. He's strong, and almost unbreakable, except in Seth's hands.

He's sitting against a rock with Edward as they wait for everyone to come back, and Bella's sleeping, she's so very worn out. Edward lets his head roll around to look at Seth, his body still planted flat against the wall. Seth feels the look and glances over at him, moving his body in the same fashion.

"Thanks for protecting her, Seth." Seth just nods and tries not to think of Edward's mouth on his, of their bodies melting together, because he knows Edward can read him like he reads a book. He slips, despite his previous train of thought, and he doesn't realize it's not a dream when Edward's cold lips touch his hot ones. He doesn't move at first but then his body just gets too hot and he has to do something to be cooler again, so he presses his body into Edward's freezing one. Edward's body feels like ice, but Seth is sure that all that's happening is steam. He's not cooling off…he's just melting Edward.

They break apart and Edward doesn't look at him as Sam and Jasper walk into the clearing.

"Thanks, like I said." Seth just nods and hopes no one will say anything about what they'll see for days and days.

**  
.o1 Jacob**

Running. He's gone to Canada, running away, running _far_ away. Too much pain in Forks, in La Push. Too much to deal with, so he leaves. Seth runs after him for the first one hundred miles, but he gets tired and Jacob's running too fast and he needs to sleep and Edward and Bella's wedding is in a week and he's sitting close and he needs to think of nine thousand reasons _why_ so he doesn't have to run after Jacob.

It had taken only two days and he knew he loved Jacob. He figured he'd never imprint anyway and he knew that he was probably gay and he's fine with that. He's had sex with Sam (Which hurt his sister when she found out.), has had Embry go down on him and has made out with both Edward and Quil. He's not sure what hurts more, being left to rot or finally finding someone he just wants to _hold_ and having them love someone else.

He finally decides, after two days of straight sleeping, to keep running after Jacob. What does he have to lose? Edward will forgive him for not making an appearance at the wedding, and the pack will forgive him. They understand how he feels.

Seth takes another moment and finally wishes Jacob could have imprinted on him back. Maybe it wouldn't be so pathetic if he had ever been loved back.


End file.
